


Study Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, F/M, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Lemon, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get a bad grade on your chemistry exam and like the good friend he is, Kuroo helps you study for the next one. Kenma x Reader x Kuroo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 321





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> am I projecting my own problems here and imagining myself in this situation? possibly haha

Looking down at the forty-seven on your paper, you tried your hardest not to cry. You thought you had it down. When you were reviewing the topics, you understood everything. The test itself was a different matter, however. 

You don’t even want to think about it. The minute you wrote down your name and ID number and glanced down at the first question, you knew that you were screwed. It didn’t make sense to you and no matter how hard you tried to tap into that section of your brain, you couldn’t figure out how to get the answer. To make matters worse, the test was structured so that the easiest questions would appear first. 

You had just tried your best and hoped that the universe listened to your prayers. You had studied so hard for this test so you had just hoped that you were worrying too much. All you wanted was a good — if not, then even a decent — grade. It would have been proof of your hardships for the past few weeks all culminating into one golden moment where it was all worth it, worth it to skip hanging out with your friends, worth it to miss the new episodes of your favorite shows, worth it to stay up all night studying for this stupid test. 

It seems that all your efforts were in vain, though. Accompanied by the forty-seven on your paper was a large red “F” that seemed to stand out, almost mocking you. 

Your lower lip trembled slightly and you tried to calm yourself down. You couldn’t cry, not for some stupid reason, not when you still had other chances to fix your grade. You shouldn’t have been this disappointed. And yet, when you first saw that forty-seven, your heart dropped.

You were a straight-A student. What happened to you? Was it because chemistry was too hard for you? Was it because you were in the third year of your high school experience and had senioritis? Isn’t it too early to be getting senioritis? You didn’t know. All you know was that you were soaring and suddenly, you crashed and burned. 

_I have too much going on all at once,_ you thought to yourself, trying to rationalize your failure. But your mind didn’t let you. It drifted off to your friends, Kuroo and even Kenma. They too had so much to do. On top of all the stress that you were experiencing, Kuroo was also the captain of the volleyball team. He had more on his plate and he was managing just fine, so why weren’t you?

Without caring for the condition of the paper, you shoved it into your bag and headed out the classroom door. You had better things to do.

— 

“Don’t you look pretty today?” Kuroo said as you walked inside the gym where the members of the boys’ volleyball club were training.

“And don’t you look sweaty,” you retorted, looking him up and down. You couldn’t tell whether their practice had just begun or if it was ending. They tended to get riled up during the beginning and always seemed so sweaty when she entered.

“[Lastname]-san,” Lev, one of the first years on the team, called out, “We’re just starting so you can take a seat on the bench next to the water bottles.”

You nodded back at him as a silent thank you. Before you could do what you were told, Kuroo grabbed your arm, eliciting an annoyed groan from you. 

“What do you want, bedhead?”

“Not so fast, miss honor student,” he responded, holding out his hand. “They gave the test back. I need to compare it with you.”

Why did he need to be so annoying? Why couldn’t he just leave you alone and let you sulk in the bleachers? You had no reason to be as pissed as you were, especially when you would have always been down to compare test scores with him. You both were just a tad bit nerdy and a tad bit competitive so it was no surprise that he asked to see your scores this time as well.

You didn’t want to show him your failures, that you had been slipping. Not when he knew how hard you had worked for the past few weeks. You had busted your ass trying to understand the concepts you couldn’t grasp. You didn’t want to refuse either, because that would be over the top.

You pursed your lips and after a while, you brought out your result paper. When he saw the crumbled state, Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t get the score you wanted?” He teased, nudging her with his elbow. “What was it? A 90 or something?”

When he unfolded the paper and saw the bright red “F” glaring at him, he went quiet. He just stared at the paper in shock and then back at you. 

“What the fuck, [Name],” he whispered but you heard it loud and clear.

His eyes were very expressive — they always had been — and you could see in his gaze that he was sorry that he asked to compare scores.

You snatched back the paper from his hand and went to sit on the bench. You didn’t even want to hear him say anything else. You couldn’t understand why you were so mad. It wasn’t his fault, only your own.

Kenma, who was drinking water when you came and sat next to him, nodded at you. It was his way of saying hello when his mouth was too occupied with something else. He had been silently observing your interaction with Kuroo but he didn’t say anything.

As one of the team members called out to him, he handed you the DS in his pocket and left. You smiled at the blue console in your hands. This was his way of trying to console you, to tell you that it was going to be okay. He almost never trusted people with his DS so him giving it to you was instant gratification.

 _Don’t mind if I do,_ you thought, turning it on and continuing the game. While the rest of the guys played volleyball, you were going to play on Kenma’s DS and try to reward yourself with a good score.

— 

Nothing ever goes your way, it seems. The volleyball game was wrapping up and Yaku started putting away all the volleyballs as Lev and Kuroo took down the net. And yet, you were still stuck on that level. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get past it. You had lost count of how many times you had tried. To make matters worse, your retries affected his overall score.

You didn’t realize this at all, but now that you noticed how much Kenma’s score had dropped, you couldn’t help but turn pale. Kenma prided himself on his overall score on the leaderboard and in a span of an hour and a half, you had knocked him down significantly. You were screwed.

 _Do I just give it back?_ You asked yourself as he started approaching the bench. _Do I pretend that nothing happened?_

Kenma picked up the water bottle next to you and took a swig. “Did that help you relax?” He asked, wiping his chin. You nodded, switching off his DS and handing it back to him. Your hand shook slightly and you could tell that he noticed. There was no way he didn’t.

He didn’t say anything, much to your relief.

“We’ll just change and you guys can walk together soon,” Lev informed you with a small smile. At this point, the boys treated you as one of their own even though you were only here to walk home with Kuroo and Kenma every day. Even if you were only sitting on the bench patiently, you still managed to become great friends with them. He then patted your shoulder. “And don’t worry about your bad grade! I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

You smiled back, although it didn’t quite reach your eyes. 

Within ten minutes, they were all back in their regular school uniforms and as they walked towards you, you stood up. You waved goodbye to everyone and started walking out of the gym with Kuroo and Kenma.

After a couple of minutes had passed and the three of you were far away from the school, Kuroo finally spoke. “Are you okay?” He asked, worry evident in his features.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Your reply was curt and somewhat acerbic. You weren’t fine but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Don’t get mad when I say this but,” Kuroo started and Kenma looked up at him silently. It seemed that even he knew that when Kuroo started the sentence off this way, he would end up saying something that would piss you off. “You tend to base your self-worth on your grades.”

You stared at him with an open mouth. How dare he assume such a thing.

“I do not,” you replied. _Yes, you did._ You knew better than anyone that you were highly critical of yourself and that you tended to equate your value to your grades. It just really hurt you when it came from his mouth. He wouldn’t understand. He was a volleyball captain, he was good at leading others, he was funny, he was good-looking, and he was smart; _he_ had other personality traits that he could base his self-worth on while you didn’t.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said, his input stopping the other words that were about to tumble out of the black-haired boy’s mouth. It seemed that he knew how badly that stung while Kuroo had no clue. 

You were pissed. You looked at the houses around you and realized that you were still far from your place. The shortest route would be if you walked straight with them, but you were too petty for that. Your eyes scanned the street that the three of you were in and you stomped away in another direction — one that you knew would take longer.

“[Name]!” You heard Kuroo shout, but you didn’t look back. 

When you reached your house, you realized that maybe you might have overreacted. It was just a bad grade and an accusation that was true, so why had you been so pissed? You didn’t know the answer to that but all you knew was that your feet from walking this much. _I should have taken the shorter route._

Your phone pinged and a familiar name was on the screen. 

**Tetsurou:**

Do you want me to tutor you?

— 

The day had finally come and you were sitting on Kuroo’s bedroom floor, chemistry books splayed out on the small table in front of you. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to get you to agree to him tutoring you.

In the heat of the moment, you had sent a middle finger emoji back as your only response. Was it childish? Yes. Was it completely unnecessary? Also yes. But did you feel an instant sense of gratification when you imagined the hurt look on his face? No. It made you realize how much of a bitch you were.

Despite it all, your pride didn’t allow you to accept his help. You knew that you studied better when you were studying with him but you were just not in the mood to do that. The three of you were neighbors since childhood so it was only natural that you became best friends early on and remained that way, which was probably why Kuroo understood that you needed some coercion.

He didn’t stop asking you if you wanted him to tutor you, whether it be over text or in person. He would even repeatedly poke you throughout the day or send little paper balls your way in the classes you had together.

You finally said yes and so, here you were, in his bedroom after school, studying chemistry with him two weeks before the next exam.

“I don’t get it,” you whined, trying your hardest to re-read the material but none of it was seeping into your brain. “I don’t know why but I just don’t get it.”

“Do you want to try some practice problems?” He asked as he stopped writing in his notebook. “That will help and if you don’t understand a part of it, you could always come back and ask me.”

“But that’s the problem,” you replied, “I can’t do the practice problems if I don’t know the concept and it’s not even that. I still don’t fully get the topics from before and it’s messing with me.” You were all jittery and you didn’t know how to stop it. “I’m going to fail again.”

"Stop," Kuroo said, looking at you through his rectangle lenses. He almost never wore his glasses but when he did, he looked great. It was hard to tear your eyes away from his beautiful face. "How do you usually study when I'm not next to you? How did you study on the last test?"

"Well, I couldn't get it down so I just read the textbook over and over again. I even made notes and copied down the information multiple times,” you said, taking pride in your hard work. “At one point, I could write everything in that textbook down from memory.”

You had to admit, you were pretty impressive. 

“I have to admit, you’re kind of stupid.” 

_Huh?_

“I worked very hard,” you argued, feeling kind of offended. “This method has always worked for me, okay? Remember that time when I got a higher score than you?”

“Yes, it works when you’re dealing with concepts,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “This is all equation-based. How will remembering the textbook help you solve anything? That’s why you blanked out on the first question. Active recall, that’s the way to go. You practice until you get it.”

You had to admit, he was right. The more he talked, the more it made sense. Why didn’t you just stick to practicing the questions.

“I didn’t want to do it until I had it all down,” you admitted. “I just didn’t get the concept. Tetsurou, chemistry just doesn't feel real.”

“What part do you not understand? Maybe I can help you through it,” he said.

“I don’t know, the quantum mechanics part,” you said, and your voice wavered as if you were about to cry. You might as well have been crying; even thinking about it made your head hurt. “How can something be in both states at once? I was going to look past that but then he described the orbitals in the textbook and talked about the experiment. What the hell does he mean it’s in both positions and the act of measuring it forces it into one? That makes literally no sense. Shouldn’t it be in one or the other? What the hell does it even mean and what the hell is a radial distribution function? Tetsurou, I’m going to cry. Seriously.”

You didn’t hear a reply to your rant so you looked up at him, only to find him looking at you intently. There was something about his gaze that made you shift uncomfortably. It was just that intense.

“Tetsurou?” you called out to him, hoping for a response. Instead of replying, he just stared at you even more. “Tetsu?”

There was a long silence and then, he finally spoke. “Do you want me to make you understand the concept in a different way?” he asked, taking off his glasses. “One that will stick?”

“You have an idea like that?” You questioned, unsure if it’ll even be helpful. “Yes, please. I feel like I will die just trying to understand it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked and you nodded. You didn’t understand why he needed to ask you again. If it would help you understand, you were willing to do it.

“I’m sure,” you replied firmly, “This part in chemistry is really hard.”

He tousled his hair with his hands and stood up, taking a seat next to you. Before you could process what he was doing, he pinned you down on the floor.

“Chemistry might be hard but my dick is harder,” he said, and you felt your cheeks heat up. “And right now, I have the perfect idea.”

 _Huh?_ You came here to study, not to get dicked down.

Before you could say anything, he spoke again. “I’ve thought you were pretty for quite a while now and I think I’ve also liked you for a long time,” he started, “I like being friends with you, [Name], don’t get me wrong. But not a day goes by when I don’t think about burying myself inside of you. It’s becoming a serious problem.”

Was this a confession? Or was he just proclaiming his lust for you? You were confused but you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel the same. His brazen words sparked a flame inside of you.

“I’ll only ask you this once because I don’t want to end up coercing you into anything,” he said as his narrowed hazel eyes bore into you, sending heat surging through your core. “Do you want to do this or not?”

You thought about it for a while. Kuroo was definitely attractive and you would be lying if you said you didn't feel the same way as he did. You had also thought he was pretty handsome for a while now. You just didn't know that he had been crushing on you.

"Yes," you replied and you heard him let out a small sigh of relief. You didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath. _Had he been that nervous?_

"I knew you had a thing for me too," he replied, putting on his usual shit-eating grin. 

He started unbuttoning your shirt and you held his hand in place, getting him to stop. "What about studying?"

"Oh, we'll be studying, alright," he replied, resuming his ministrations. "Just trust me."

He pulled your shirt off of you and stared at your lacy bra. "You came prepared, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk, unhooking it from the back and placing it somewhere behind you, leaving your breasts exposed. Once he unhooked your bra, he started removing your skirt and slid down your matching panties as well and made you spread your legs wide open.

"Don't flatter yourself," you said, trying hard to sound collected but it proved to be difficult with his gaze lingering on your chest.

"Damn," he murmured, shamelessly ogling your naked body with lustful eyes."You're so beautiful."

His large hands traveled down to your thighs, spreading your legs open to his hungry gaze. Long fingers teased your folds and his feline-like eyes watched your expression with curiosity. "Tetsurou," you murmured, eyes hazy with lust.

His free hand covered the swell of your chest, massaging your breast to pace with the motion of his fingers. You whimpered as toyed with your clit, rubbing and pinching it gently. 

"I've only just started to touch you and you're already this wet?" He said, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking your essence. "You're kind of lewd."

"Shut up," you cried as he continued to massage your clit and his strokes increased in speed. You breathed heavily as you felt your abdomen tighten. The male noticed this too, because he asked, "Are you close, [Name]?"

You nodded as you moved your hips along with the motion of his hands. Your moans grew louder and upon hearing this, Kuroo stopped removed his fingers from your entrance. You whimpered, confused and frustrated. You were nearing your release and he stopped, just like that.

"How many sublevels does the d orbital have?" He purred against your ear seductively. You were so focused on his voice and the emptiness the words didn't register in your mind.

"What?" You whispered.

"I said," he repeated, his fingers ghosting over your throbbing clit, "How many sublevels does the d orbital have?"

It was almost as if your mind stopped working. Between wanting his fingers back inside of you and trying to remember an answer, your mind was a mess. "Five," you managed to say at last.

"Good," he replied and for a second, you thought he would reward you for getting it right. "Why?" He asked, shattering your hopes. You stared up at him, begging him silently to not do this to you. He stared right back, waiting for an answer

"It holds ten electrons and every sublevel only holds two electrons so ten divided by two is five," you said after a while.

"Not the answer I wanted. You explained it the easy way and not the other one but for now, I'll give you a pass," he responded, bringing his fingers back down to your entrance. He gently started to trace circles around your clit, increasing his pace little by little as you gasped. He applied pressure to the sensitive area and your whispers became louder as you neared your climax. "Oh god, right there," you moaned as he rubbed your clit faster.

Your stomach clenched as his hand motions sent you over the edge and you came undone on his fingers, euphoric moans flooding from your lips. 

You wanted as Kuroo watched you intensely, his eyes filled with desire. The sight of you sprawled out after having an orgasm left him aroused. 

He palmed his erection through his pants before unzipping it and pulling out his fully hardened cock. You watched it with hazy eyes, surprised at how big it was. "What's the matter?" He teased as he caught you staring. "Scared?"

"Excited," you responded, a small smile on your lips. The thought of that thing going inside of you had you rubbing your legs together.

He slid the tip of his erection over the surface of your moist slit, stopping there. "Tell me what the Pauli exclusion principle is," he demanded, smirking when you whined.

" _Hahh. . ._ Testurou," you pleaded, hoping that he would spare you the torture. All you had on your mind was him and between the overwhelming desire and his erection right in front of your entrance, you were lost.

"I'm waiting," he said, bringing his hips just a little closer so that you could feel him more intensely. "I don't mind waiting here like this, but I'm sure you will."

You tried to recall what you read in the textbook, but your mind was drawing a blank. No matter how hard you tried to remember, you couldn't.

"It has something to do with m2," he said, guiding you to the answer.

That was all you needed to hear. You remembered what you had read in the textbook. "You fill out the electrons with the positive spin first in every energy level and then you fill out the negative electrons," you answered enthusiastically.

"Do you know why?" Kuroo cooed against your ear, "I know you have an answer for me."

"Because you can't have four of the same quantum numbers so two electrons occupying the same orbital should have opposite spins!"

"Good girl," he purred in you ear, sending hear down to your core. Something about his voice when he was praising you made you feel even more aroused.

He wasted no time in putting his throbbing member inside of you. A string of obscenities and gasps left your lips at the stretch as he allowed you to get adjusted to him.

"You've worked hard so I'll give you a reward," he said as he rammed his hips against yours, making you cry out in pleasure. 

" _Hahh,_ don't stop," you moaned as he continued to thrust forcefully inside of you.

"Fuck," he cursed as he kept his pace, ramming into you faster than before. The sight of him cursing as his cock was buried deep inside of you aroused you and you felt yourself clench.

He cursed again, hissing through his teeth. "It's like you were made to take my cock," he praised, thrusting deeper inside of you as you cried louder than before.

"Please," you begged between breathy moans as he thrust into you nonstop. At this point, everything else was forgotten and all you could focus on was how good he felt. 

You felt your stomach tightening and you knew that you were reaching your second orgasm. Your heart raced in eager anticipation as you felt yourself drawing closer. Kuroo stopped mid-thrust, looking down at you with a sly smile.

"You observant bastard," you gasped out as you searched your brain for possible answers to the questions he might ask you.

"How many atoms are in 0.075 mol of titanium?" He asked, moving at a painstakingly slow pace inside of you.

"Tetsurou, that's a calculation question," you protested, trying to grind your hips against his to relieve some of the pressure. "I need. . . _hahh_. . .I need a calculator."

"I gave you an easy question," he replied, chuckling as he thrust in and out as slowly as he could. "You mean to tell me you can't do this?"

You shook your head, looking up at him with glassy eyes and you swore you felt his cock twitch inside of you. "You're so pretty when your eyes tear up," he growled as he picked up the calculator from the table and handed it to you.

This question was from the beginning concepts — one that you had mastered — but once he handed you the device, you forgot how to do it.

He watched intently as you tried to remember. "Come on," he urged. Your hands fumbled to press the buttons on the calculator and he watched with sadistic pleasure as you tried to get the right answer.

He thrusted inside you deeply, making you lose your balance and drop the calculator making him laugh.

"It's not funny," you mumbled. You couldn't believe that he had the nerve to laugh as you struggled to push the buttons on the calculator with him buried deep inside of you.

"Sorry," he replied but his gaze was anything but apologetic as he looked at you squirming underneath him with lustful eyes.

"4.5 x 10 to the 22 ," you replied, finally getting the answer.

"Now that's a good girl," he purred into your ear seductively. "Good girls always get their reward." 

He continued to grind his hips inside of you, each stroke hitting deeper as his cock slid in and out with ease, his movements rocking you back and forth. Praises and curses fell from his mouth as he continued thrusting into you. 

You cried out as he hit your sweet spot and you unraveled completely, eyes rolling back into your head as you climaxed blissfully. He let out a breathy groan as he too, exceeded his limit, cumming inside of you. 

"Hi Kenma," the black haired man in front of you said and you followed his gaze to the door. There stood the blonde, completely dumbfounded.

How had you not heard him enter the room? You blamed the clouded state of your mind for not noticing; you were too busy chasing your high.

"We're studying," Kuroo explained to Kenma as you stared at him in shock. Nobody would believe him. "Do you want to join us?"

Your mouth hung open as you looked at Kuroo and then at Kenma. You couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Have them both fuck you at the same time?

"Fuck, she likes the idea," Kuroo said as he looked directly at Kenma and for a second, you had forgotten that he was still inside you. "She just clenched around me."

Your cheeks burned as you looked at the blonde haired boy. He was observing you from head to toe, his gaze lingering around your exposed regions.

"Are you okay with it?" He asked as he directly stared into your eyes. It was hard to escape his gaze. You just nodded, lowering your head in embarrassment.

"Look what you've done, Kenma," Kuroo chuckled softly as he lifted your chin with his hands. "She's getting all shy now."

The boy wasted no time in unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing length. You unintentionally licked your lips as you stared. 

"Are you that big of a slut that you get excited just by looking at me?" He asked, pinning you down with his hands. Your eyes widened at his words. This wasn't the softspoken Kenma, the Kenma that was always nice to you. He seemed to have interpreted your expression correctly because he smiled sarcastically. 

You didn't understand. He seemed somewhat angry. Why was he angry at you? 

He situated himself between your legs, slowly pushing the sensitive head of his erection up against your dripping entrance. You whimpered softly as he slid inside of you, your body trembling as you took his length in fully.

"Kenma, it feels so good," you murmured as he slowly started to move inside of you. 

He groaned as he increased his pace and pounded into you, his hips smacking relentlessly against your thighs. His thrusts were rough and hard as you whimpered out his name like a soft prayer, whines tumbling from your lips.

You wanted him to keep the momentum going, but all of a sudden, you felt him stop. "K-Kenma?" You looked up at him with hazy eyes, surprised to see a small smirk on his face.

"I have a math question for you," he said, thrusting inside of you painfully slow. "What's the difference between 1 and 14?"

_Huh?_

"13," you replied, slightly unsure of yourself. You knew that it was the answer but it seemed too easy. 

"Wrong," he said, pushing his length deeper into you. "It's 20,110 points. Does it sound familiar?"

He didn't wait for a response. "Those are the points you cost me when you played my game. Your playing skills suck."

 _Oh my God._ That's why he seemed so angry; you had cost him his position on the leaderboard and he wanted revenge.

"S-sorry," you stuttered out while he thrust into you again and again. There was something about his thrusts, they were so forceful that you began to lose yourself in pleasure.

A mixture of apologies and pleas fell from your lips, arousing Kenma even more and he started picking up the pace. "That's right," he purred against your ear, his filthy words sending a shiver down your back. "You're just a dumb little whore who wants to be stuffed with my cock, aren't you?"

You couldn't even argue with him and you just moaned as he smirked against your neck. "Ah, you make me so hard," he said, making blood rush to your cheeks despite the fact that you already had his length deep inside you. "That's all you're good for, anyway."

Something about the way he degraded you while thrusting into you harshly made you feel immense pleasure and you couldn't help but want more.

You felt a slight tap on your cheek and you turned around to see Kuroo right next to you, his cock beside your mouth. You had forgotten that he was even there. "Open up, princess," he said, bringing his length closer.

Although it was a bit difficult, you opened your mouth and took his whole length inside, hollowing your cheeks. He cursed as he tugged your hair, urging you to take even more of him. 

Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, you moved faster, doing your best to please Kuroo as Kenma fucked you relentlessly. The moans tumbling from your throat vibrated against Kuroo's shaft on your mouth as he praised you with sweet words.

A familiar heart washed over your body and you felt your stomach tighten once again. "I'm close," Kenma grunted as he drove into you faster and Kuroo pushed your head further into his cock, moving it in and out. 

The sensation was too much for you and you felt yourself come undone, moans tumbling from your mouth. Kenma and Kuroo, who weren't far behind, also came inside of you, coating your mouth and throat.

You breathed heavily as you recovered from your third orgasm, taking the time to rest before you heard another voice.

"Don't think this is over," Kuroo said, a shit-eating from plastered on his face as Kenma stood beside him. "We still have a lot of topics to go through."


End file.
